magicast meister
by oniichanku
Summary: naruto uzumaki adalah seorang homunculus yang dikucilkan dari para magus. putus asa karena nasibnya dan tidak tahunya arti keberadaannya, ia pun dijadikan sebagai barang yang diperjual belikan oleh para penyihir. disanalah ia bertemu dengan kakashi, seorang veteran militer yang membelinya karena kasihan dan sekaligus dipersiapkan untuk menjadi murid . Warning : Femnaru dll
1. Chapter 1

**chap 1**

* * *

 **Magicast meister**

 **•**

 **naruto © masashi kisimoto**

 **highschool dxd © ichie bumi**

 **dan beberapa char anime lain, bukan milik saya**

 **•**

 **genre : fantasy, romance, school life, friendship, & etc.**

 **warning : femnaru, genderbender, alternative universe, typo**

 **•**

 **sumary :**

 **naruto uzumaki adalah seorang homunculus yang di kucilkan dari para magus. putus asa karena nasibnya dan tidak tahunya arti keberadaannya, ia pun dijadikan sebagai barang yang diperjual belikan oleh para penyihir. disanalah ia bertemu dengan kakashi, seorang veteran militer yang membelinya karena kasihan dan sekaligus dipersiapkan untuk menjadi murid dari seorang sahabat magicast meister.**

* * *

 **prologue**

ada sebuah tempat dimana terdapat bangunan tinggi hingga menyentuh langit.

' **Kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama,** **Janji itulah yang membuatku bahagia.'**

seorang gadis bersurai putih pucat tengah berdiri dengan gagah diatasnya, dengan pedang carion yang menempel diipunggungnya, ia menatap lembut seluruh tempat itu.

' **Aku sadar betapa aku sangat mencintainya, Mengingatnya (saja) membuatku bahagia. '**

ia tersenyum lembut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, tepat di perbatasan bangunan tersebut.

mengabaikan ucapan - ucapan dari seseorang yang melarangnya untuk terjun.

' **Dia mengatakan akan membuatku bahagia, dan apa yang dikatakannya itu membuatku bahagia.** '

masih dengan senyuman ia menarik carion dari sarungnya, cahaya mulai membungkus pedang hitam tersebut.

ia lalu memundurkan langkahnya untuk beberapa meter sebelumnya akhirnya berlari kedepan dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah?

' **Dia telah banyak membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. '**

carion pecah! mementalkan percikan - percikan logam kecil yang menjadi fondasi penyusun pedang tersebut.

ntah kenapa ia tidak risau sedikit pun akan carionnya yang hancur, malah ia menutup matanya dan tak mempedulikannya, seolah - olah ini telah direncanakan.

cahaya crimson dari carion menguar dan membentuk enam buah kelopak bunga tajam yang memanjang hingga beberapa meter.

" **Karena itulah, tak peduli apa kata orang lain.** "

masing - masing dari kelopak tersebut kemudian menguncup, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pandangan si gadis.

ia meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan penuh dan meninggalkan seberkas jalur yang terdiri dari debu - debu cahaya yang berkelip.

' seperti bintang jatuh ' itulah yang menggambarkannya.

" **aku merasa bahwa aku adalah gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini.** "

ia jatuh kebawah (baca: melesat ) dan menghancurkan tanah disekelilingnya hingga menimbulkan kawah besar berbentuk lingkaran sempurna.

•

•

siang hari yang cerah...

matahari kali in bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya, hingga cahanya mampu menembus celah - celah kecil dari berbagai tembok dikota ini.

kota ini adalah althea, ibukota dari negara manusia terbesar didunia ini 'emnetwiht'. terletak diantara perbatasan negara elf dan dwarf, tak salah bahwa kota ini merupakan pusat dari perdagangan antar empat ras.

akan tetapi walau menjadi pusat perdagangan antar antar empat ras, tak jarang dikota ini akan ada sengketa antar ke empat ras itu. manusia, elf, dwarf, beastman.

sekarang hari ini, tepat di saat musim semi berada di pertengahan, kota ini sedang mengadakan sebuah bazar yang meriah, dimana hampir seluruh pinggiran jalanan terpasangi kios - kios dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan berbagai belanjaan yang dijajakan, baik itu barang langka ataupun barang yang sering dilihat setiap harinya.

melalui jalanan bertapak, kakashi kini tengah berjalan menyusuri kota, pandangannya tak bisa berhenti sama sekali untuk memandangi beragam barang yang dijajakan oleh orang - orang.

semuanya tidak ada yang biasa - biasa saja bagi kakashi, malah ia berpikir.

" semuanya menarik. "

jubah biru bersama dengan topi penyihir sewarna membuatnya dengan bangga melangkahkan kakinya, berharap akan ada wanita cantik yang tertarik padanya.

sebenarnya ia kesini memiliki sebuah urusan tertentu, bukan hanya untuk mencari wanita ataupun menyajikan penglihatannya dengan suasana dikota ini, melainkan untuk bertemu dengan teman lama yang bahkan kakashi pun tidak mengingat wajahnya.

" oh... sungguh menenangkan berada disini, seperti kampung halaman bukan. "

ucap kakashi, dengan menutup mata matanya dan berusaha tuk menikmati suasana damai disini.

" dan semuanya tidak akan terasa lebih nikmat lagi jika tanpa membaca seri terbaru dari icha - icha paradise volume 7 "

sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari kantung jubahnya.

sebuah novel dengan cover bergambar seorang wanita berpakaian bikini. hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatian orang - orang, apalagi jika orang - orang itu seorang ibu dengan menutupi mata anak - anaknya dengan telapak tangannya.

dan kakashi langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh mereka.

sementara itu, kakashi hanya memfokuskan pandangannya padangannya pada novel itu, tanpa menyadari beragam tatapan - tatapan yang dilontarkan pada dirinya.

" dudududu "

ia bersenandung kecil, suaranya yang terdengar halus namun maskulin menjadi daya tarik terbesar bagi pendengaran kaum hawa, ditambah dengan wajah tampan yang tertutupi masker, ah...wanita macam apa yang tidak tergoda.

namun, semua aspek pendukung penampilannya luntur seketika hanya karena sebuah novel mesum, yang membuat beragam pemikiran.

" dasar pria mesum "

" tampan sih tapi mesum "

" mesum "

begitulah suara yang mengiringi perjalanan kakashi, namun semua itu tidak ada yang masuk kedalam telinga miliknya.

hingga...

" berhenti kau, pencuri kecil! "

suara serak dari seorang pria membuyarkan konsentrasi miliknya dan membuat mood membaca novel musnah seketika.

" ah... "

gerutunya dengan malas sambil memasukan kembali novel miliknya kedalam tempat sebelumnya.

kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara~ lebih tepatnya pada sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengejar sesuatu dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, mereka menuju sisi dimana kakashi berada.

" oh... tidak lagi! "

pandangannya mengendur, bahunya pun ikutan mengendur.

dan tepat dihadapannya seorang anak tengah dikejar oleh berbagai pria dewasa, dengan lemas kaki menepukan tangannya ketanah.

" **Steinmauern.** "

dinding batu batu tercipta dihadapan kakashi secara tiba - tiba.

dan karena kehadirannya yang muncul tiba - tiba, membuat anak yang tengah dikejar oleh pria - pria itu, menabraknya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan atas langkahnya.

dan akhirnya terjatuh.

" ugh... "

orang - orang yang mengejarnya terdiri dari para pedagang - pedagang, membawa beragam senjata tajam yang tentunya membuat si anak ketakutan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan mungil miliknya.

salah satu dari para pedagang kemudian berlari mendekati kakashi dengan girang, ia lalu menundukan tubuhnya memasang hormat kepada kakashi.

" terimakasih tuan, karena telah membantu kami untuk menangkap anak ini. "

" sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai kalian mengejarnya. "

kakashi bertanya masih dengan pandangan mengatuk.

" anu...sebenarnya dia homunculus yang hendak kujual, tapi saat ingin kujual ia malah kabur bersama dengan beberapa hewan familiar. "

pedagan itu menjelaskan alasan ia mengenjar anak itu dengan nada gugup, dan bisa diliat bahwa wajahnya agak tersipu melihat kakashi.

memang benar ketampan dan pesona dari seorang hatake kakashi terlalu besar, sehingga bukan hanya kaum hawa yang akan terpikat! bahkan pedagan botak dihadapannya pun terpikat olehnya.

" hufft. "

kakashi menghela nafas beratnya, jujur saja ia membenci situasi ini, padahal berharap ia mendapatkan wanita cantik dengan tubuh aduhai, tapi sekarang ia mendapatkan kebalikannya.

" bukannya kota ini melarang proses transaksi dengan menggunakan manusia hidup!, apalagi jika dia masih anak - anak. kau bisa mendapatkan pidana berlapis loh! "

memang benar dari 250 tahun yang lalu altea telah menetapkan peraturan akan dilarangnya menjual atau membelikan manusia, apalagi jika masih hidup. karena semua itu bertentangan dengan undang - undang dasar kenegaraan emnetwiht, yang menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia.

namun...

" tenang saja tuan,dia bukanlah manusia melainkan homunculus, dan juga aku telah mendapatkan izin dari dinas setempat untuk memperjual belikan mahluk ini. "

"..."

ada kekesalan di mata kakashi saat mendengar ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut si pedagang, namun kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa, kecuali dengan cara.

' aku harus membelinya '

" ehm... " kakashi berdehem " kau mau pasang harga berapa untuk mahluk ini! "

pedagang lalu terdiam dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawabpertanyaan dari kakashi.

" Bagaimana kalau 340.000 bradal! "

iris kakashi melebar.

" 340.000, apa kau sudah gila? bahkan upah maximum dari seorang pekerja negara dalam tempo setahun pun tidak sebesar itu. " ucap kakashi

pedagang itu menyeringai. untuk sesaat pikiran mesum memenuhi otaknya, begitulah pikir kakashi ketika menatap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria didepannya.

" bagaimana kalau semua itu kau bayar dengan jasa, yah kau juga akan ikut menikmatinya. " ucap pedagang itu dengan gelagat - gelagat yang menjijikan dimata kakashi.

" huftt... "

lagi - lagi kakashi harus menghela nafas dibuatnya.

ia kemudian merogoh kantong jubahnya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

sesuatu itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebuah liontin yang terbuat dari benang kasur dengan kristal perak yang menggantung di tengahnya.

" bagaimana, kalau kubayar dengan adamantite beserta dengan 160.000 brandal " tawar kakashi sambil menunjukan liontin tersebut.

" ... "

si pedagang terdiam dengan kedua pipi yang tersipu? ia mengira bahwa liontin yang tergantung di hadapannya adalah sebuah bentuk lamaran secara tidak langsung dari kakashi, sehingga dengan gemetar ia mengambil liontin tersebut.

" baiklah tuan ambil saja dia, lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkannya "

kakashi kemudian memungut anak tersebut dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridalstyle.

" mari kita pergi dari sini. " bisik kakashi dengan pelan, ia lalu memundurkan langkahnya dan melompat kesebuah bangunan tinggi.

" tuan, jangan lupa berkunglah ke kiosku.. "

•

 **UwU**

•

ada yang bilang dari 100.000 jumlah kelahiran dari para magus, maka ada 1 yang akan terlahir sebagai seorang homonculus. itulah mengapa mereka adalah mahluk yang langka, bahkan merupakan keberuntungan jika kau menemukan seorang homunculus.

akan tetapi, semenjak adanya persaudaraan 1000 malam yang menyebar rumor tentang 'mencapai sumber tak terbatas' dengan mengorbankan kepala mereka, mereka pun akhirnya diburu oleh para magus. ntah itu untuk dijadikan sebagai perantara untuk mencapa sang sumber atau untuk dijual dengan harga yang amat tinggi.

dan sejak itu, althea memperbolehkan jual beli homunculus.

walau ada beberapa orang yang tidak percaya akan rumor tersebut, salah satunya adalah kakashi, yang kini tengah menurunkan tubuh mungil itu kekeranjang dengan perlahan - lahan.

" sungguh menyedihkan nasibmu nak! "

bisik kakashi dengan pelan dan pandangannya tidak teralihkan sama sekali pada tubuh dari homunculus itu.

kakashi kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi disamping ranjangnya bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil milik si homunculus.

" maafkan aku! " lirihnya dengan nada yang terdengar bersalah.

ia kemudian mengelus - elus surai pirang milik anak didepannya dengan lembut, sama seperti halnya seorang ayah yang tengah menidurkan anaknya.

oh..sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

di tengah kegelapan kamar yang menelan segala hal, bahkan cahaya dari lilin yang terbakar. kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak didepannya.

dan...

 **cup.**

bibir kakashi mencium kening dari anak itu.

•

•

UwU

•

•

 **althea 18.30**

Di kala mentari telah terbenam, jalanan utama kota menjadi hidup dan lebih berwarna dibanding sebelumnya, dimana diterangi oleh bola cahaya yang sering disebut dengan ' orb '.

diciptakan dengan menggunakan setitik mana dari seorang penyihir, benda itu akan bertahan semalaman, hingga akhirnya mengepis dan lenyap.

cahaya orb terus berganti - ganti warna, hal ini menimbulkan suasana seperti dinegri dongeng dalam cerita anak - anak.

" oi kakashi dari mana saja kau, semenjak pagi ku menunggumu. "

seorang pria berpakaian seperti seorang ksatria dengan armor putih mengeraskan suaranya hanya untuk memanggil seorang penyihir seperti kakashi.

sedangkan kakashi hanya membalas panggilan tersebut dengan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

Bar tua tempat kakashi dan temannya bertemu berada tidak jauh dari kediamannya. mungkin hanya berjarak 100meter dari dari kediamannya, namun ia masih bisa melihat bangunan mansion diatas rerumputan hijau dari taman miliknya.

kakashi kemudian mendekati kursi yang berada tidak jauh dengan jendela, ia lalu mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menyerahkan sekantong kecil yang ntah berisi apa.

" ini adamantite asli, harganya mungkin sekitar 145.000 - 254.000 bradal. tapi karena kau sahabatku, tolonglah tambahkan 10.000 bradal saja, karena aku sedang membutuhkan banyak biaya. "

kakashi menghadapi kawan lamanya dengan senyuman bersahabat dari balik maskernya.

" hah... apa kau sudah gila? si pandai besi jack pun tidak akan mau membeli bongkahan logam ini. " ucap pria itu.

sedangkan senyuman bersahaja dari kakashi luntur seketika dan digantikan dengan desahan kecewa.

" tapi karena kau sahabatku aku akan membelinya. "

pria itu kemudian membayar 270.000 bradal, dengan kata lain kakasi mendapatkan keuntung sekitar 16.000 bradal.

" kau itu memang benar - benar sahabatku Sirzechs . "

dengan antusias kakashi langsung mengambil uang yang berada dari tangan Sirzechs, dan mulai menghitungnya dengan mata yang bersinar.

ditengah penghitungan uan

 **hush hush hush**

Sirzechs mengendus - endusi tubuh kakashi, tapi kakashi tidak menghiraukannya.

" ohya sedari tadi kau kemari , hidungku selalu mencium aroma manis dari seorang gadis kecil, jangan - jangan kakashi kau~ "

" jangan gila, mana mungkin sahabat dari seorang ksatria suci sepertimu, seorang pedofil. "

tukas kakasi yang masih menghitung uangnya.

" huh syukurlah, kukira sahabatku ini sudah pindah haluan. "

" ohya bagaimana keadaan pasukan infatri 54, aku tadi mendapatkan desas - desus katanya telah gagal menjaga distrik timur. " tanya kakashi.

dalam sekejap ekpresi Sirzechs langsung berubah.

" yah kau taulah, setelah kau dan karnias keluar dari pasukan infrati 54, tidak ada magecast yang bisa diandalkan, sekalipun di pasukanku banyak pengguna kiju. "

."Ahh… oh! Benar juga… ohya sekarang bagaimana keadaan karnias, aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali? "

" karnias ya? buruk sekali, dia di temukan terbunuh 5 bulan yang lalu, ntah siapa pelakunya. "jawab Sirzechs acuh tak acuh, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada secangkir kopi didepannya.

"..."

mata kakashi melebar dan tenggorakannya tertegun.

" kau pasti kaget ya kashi, aku sendiri tidak menyangka ada orang yang bisa membunuhnya, padahal karnias adalah magecast terkuat diangkatan kita. " sambungnya, kemudian ia meminum kembali kopi di depannya.

kakashi terdiam. kemudian ia memasukan seluruh uang itu kedalam kantung jubah miliknya.

" karnias oh karnias, kenapa kau harus mendahului kita! " bisik kakashi dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya kesadaran miliknya ditelan oleh lamunan.

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi reaksi dari mantan rekannya.

" ohya ngomong - ngomong apa kau sudah mendengar berita hangat?, sebenarnya sih berita ini sudah basi sih. "

" berita? "

" ya, berita tentang meledaknnya laboratorium eintewelkia. " sambung Sirzechs.

" eintewelkia ya, dahulu bukannya kita bertiga pernah melakukan sebuah misi disana kan? memang ada apa? bukannya penyidikan sudah ditutup ya? "

bak sebuah medan perang, dimana semua orang saling meleparkan sihirnya, kakashi melontarkan beragam pertanyaa pada mantan rekan didepannya.

" yupz, misi menjaga area lab dari binatang - binatang liar, kita kesusahan sih, walau pada akhirnya karnias membunuh semua

binatang itu dengan satu serangan tunggal. "

kakashi terkekeh, walau masih ada sedikit kesedihan dimatanya. dan ia pun berkata.

" jadi rindu masa lalu ya. "

mendengar hal itu, sirzechs kemudian beranjak dari duduknya sembari mengaruk - garuk kantung armournya.

takmemerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menggoceh kantungnya, sebuah kunci hitam pekat berhasil ia ambil dari sakunya.

" yukikaku keluarlah. "

ucapnya dengan pelan dan langsung diikuti dengan keluarnya kobaran api hitam dari kunci hitam tersebut.

api itu terus melebar dan memanjang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sirzechs tersenyum lembut pada kakashi, sambil berkata.

" jika kau memang rindu dengan masa lalu, kenapa tidak bertarung lagi denganku. "

api masih terus berkobar...

namun api itu sama sekali tidak benda ataupun mahluk yang melewatinya.

bagaikan sebuah ilusi.

" huh, dari dulu pemikiranmu selalu tidak berubah sirzechs. " ucap kakashi dengan pelan.

dari dalam kobaran api hitam itu, muncul sebuah mata tombak tajam yang menyobek seluruh api itu hingga lenyap.

dan menampilkan seorang sirzechs dengan menggenggam sebuah halberd dengan mata pisau merah bersama dengan genggamannya yang terbuat dari sebuah tulang hewan fantasmal.

sirzechs kemudian mengakat halberd itu keatas dan memutar - mutarnya, sebelum akhirnyaw mengarahkan mata tombaknya pada wajah kakashi.

"huffft..."

untuk kesekian kalinya kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya.

" mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan pengguna kiju, apalagi si penggunannya adalah salah satu komandan dari pasukan suci kerajaan. "

" lagi pula, aku harus segera pulang, karena ada seseorang yang menanti kepulanganku? "

setelah mengatakan hal itu kakashi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati tubuh rekannya.

" ohya makasih atas uang dan traktirannya dasar wajah boneka. "

kakashi lalu ngacir dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sirzechs yang tengah mencari rangkaian kata dari ocehannya sendirian.

" seseorang menunggumu, oi kakashi jangan - jangan kau~ "

ucapannya terpotong atas telah menghilangnya lawan bicaranya.

dahi sirzechs menyeringit.

" oi kakashi, apa maksud perkataanmu itu. "

ia berteriak dan teriakannya menggema hampir keseluruh bar ini.

•

•

 **UwU**

•

•

 **mansion hatake pukul 20.14**

seperti biasanya suasana dimansion ini terasa sepi, tanpa adanya sedikitpun suara dari kesibukan para pelayan dari mansion - mansion pada umumnya.

karena apa? karena memang dimansion ini tidak ada apa - apa, kecuali seorang anak yang tengah melamun diatas ranjang putih berukuran king size.

anak itu mendongakkan wajahnya keatas dan menatap lekat - lekat pada atap krem dengan berhias corak - corak cantik berbentuk bunga, diiringi dengan beragam warna alami, sudah mampu menghinoptis siapapun untuk masuk kedalam dunia lamunannya.

" aku dimana? "

dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, anak itu bertanya ntah kepada siapa? karena di kamar gelap yang berpencahayaan cahaya lilin ini, tidak terasa sedikit pun tanda - tanda kehidupan selain dirinya.

tak ada suara, bahkan hembusan angin, sepenuhnya kamar ini tertutup rapat, sehingga menghalau cahaya dari bulan atau bintang.

namun walau begitu kedua manik emas tersebut, masih mampu untuk melihat keseluruhan kamar ini dengan jelas. dan kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan sebuah keluarga bahagia.

' kemungkinan milik pemilik mansion ini ' pikirnya.

anak itu kemudian mendekati lukisan tersebut, demi memperjelas pandangannya yang tersamarkan oleh jarak dan kegelapan.

" ini... "

matanya membulat kaget, tatkala salah satu dari seseorang dalam potret tersebut memiliki wajah yang tidak asing.

" jangan - jangan ? " bisiknya dengan pelan.

dan kini pikirannya bekerja keras dari sebelumnya untuk memutar memori apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

" aku telah dijual, dan aku disini, jangan - jangan? "

anak itu menjabak surai kuning miliknya dengan kasar, pandangannya pun dipenuhi dengan kebingunan serta kulit putih salju miliknya terus menerus meneteskan keringat.

dan disaat yang bersamaan...

" aku pulang. "

suara maskin dari seorang pria terdengar dari luar kamar ini, dan membuat anak tersebut semakin bergetar ketakutan.

anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya celingak - celinguk kekanan - kekiri, mencari tempat berlindung untuknya dari sesuatu yang hendak masuk.

" aku harus sembunyi... "

lalu pandangannya pun tertuju pada kolong dari ranjang tersebut.

tanpa pikir panjang lagi anak itu masuk kedalam kolong gelap itu, tanpa berpikir bahwa cara seperti ini adalah klise pada setiap cerita - cerita dongeng seperti biasanya, dan kemungkinan terbesar pemilik dari mansion ini mengetahuinya.

 **tap... tap... tap...**

dari luar sana, suara telapak kaki terdengar dengan riangnya, seperti alunan nada mmelodi kematian, setiap kali suara tersebut terdengar semakin mendekatinya, maka anak itu semakin berselimut ketakutan.

hingga...

 **kriet...**

suara pintu kamar ini terbuka dan membebaskan sedikit cahaya yang tertutup oleh bayangan dari luar kamar ini.

 **deg...**

jantung anak itu semakin berdetak cepat, dan disetiap detiknya kecepatannya bertambah. di tambah dengan suara langkah kaki yg memasuki kamar ini, ntah kenapa jantungnya terasa tercabik - tercabik oleh suara itu.

" loh, dimana tikus kecilnya? " ucap sosok pemilik bayangan tersebut, yang membuat anak itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lantai marmer ini.

sosok tersebut sepenuhnya masuk kedalam kamar, dari bawah kolong ini, anak itu bisa mengetahui setiap pergerakannya.

dan kali ini dihadapan matanya berdiri sebuah kaki milik dari sosok tersebut, yang bisa tebak ia tengah duduk atau berdiri menghada ranjang tersebut.

perlahan - lahan anak itu mengesotkan tubuhnya mundur kebelakang.

sosok tersebut menyeringai dari balik maskernya, ntah hal gila apa yang terpikir dikepalanya.

" hm... jika tidak salah sekarang lagi jaman - jamannya peri rumah yang tengah menculik seorang anak, dan katanya lagi peri itu suka berada dibawah ranjang. " ucap sosok tersebut dengan tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun seringaian tipis dari maskernya.

sedangkan sang anak anak yang sedari tadi menutup matanya dengan lantai marmer ini, membelakan matanya dengan kaget.

tubuhnya pun semakin bergetar, kali ini ketakutan sudah hampir menguasainya, sampai - sampai ranjang pun ikut ikut bergetar.

jika saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya, mungkin ia akan menerjang dan memeluk sosok tersebut untuk meminta perlindungan dari peri rumah.

"..."

" wah...ada getaran di kasur, jangan - jangan peri rumah, ah lebih baik aku keluar dari kamar ini, sebelum disantap. "

dengan nada takut yang dibuat - buat, sosok tersebut kemudian membuka pintu kamar.

" selamat tingg~"

 **greb...**

ucapannya terpotong ketika dari arah belakang ada sebuah tubuh mungil memeluknya dengan erat.

sosok tersebut menyeringai...

" kumohon jangan tinggalkanku. "

suara imut yang terdengar seperti suara anak kucing, memohon - mohon disertai dengan gerakan usapa kepala pada area sekitar pundaknya.

" jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut peri. "

sosok itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan sangan anak dengan pelan, ia lau membalikan tubuhnya dan menundukan tubuhnya untuk menghandapkan wajahnya secara langsung pada si anak.

sosok itu kemudian menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan dari sianak.

" aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena ini janjiku. " ucap sosok itu sambil membelai pipi si anak.

" janji... "

anak itu kemudian menunjukan kelingkingnya pada pria di didepannya, dan pria itu tersenyum.

" sudah aku bilang, aku akan melindungimu bodoh. "

pria itu lalu mengikat jari kelingking mungil dari anak didepannya dengan jari kelikingnya.

mendengar hal itu, mata si anak bersinar penuh pengharapan, ia lalu melepaskan genggaman kelingkingnya.

" namamu siapa. "

" kakashi hatake, dan namamu siapa tikus kecil? "

" namaku...

•

•

 **UwU**

•

•

 **Glosarium...**

 **carion : bukanlah nama pedang, melainkan jenis senjata peri**

 **kiju : kiju sendiri senjata yang berada diatas lvnya carion.**

 **di fanfic ini elf dengan peri ras yang beda, walau arti sama.**

 **disini elf digambarkan mahluk berwujud manusia namun dengan telinga panjang(seperti gambaran elf biasanya)**

 **sedangkan peri digambarkan sebagai mahluk gaib, berupa roh yang memiliki beragam bentuk.**

 **untuk dunia, seperti halnya dunia - dunia isekai yang dipenuhi dengan banyak misteri.**

 **untuk penjelasan kiju & carion, mungkin akan dijelaskan di chap 3.**

 **ok segitu aja penjelasannya bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 topi baru**

 **Magicast meister**

•

 **naruto © masashi kisimoto**

 **highschool dxd © ichie bumi**

 **dan beberapa char anime lain, bukan milik saya**

•

 **genre : fantasy, romance, school life, friendship, & etc.**

 **warning : femnaru, genderbender, alternative universe, typo**

•

 **sumary :**

 **naruto uzumaki adalah seorang homunculus yang di kucilkan dari para magus. putus asa karena nasibnya dan tidak tahunya arti keberadaannya, ia pun dijadikan sebagai barang yang diperjual belikan oleh para penyihir. disanalah ia bertemu dengan kakashi, seorang veteran militer yang membelinya karena kasihan dan sekaligus dipersiapkan untuk menjadi murid dari seorang sahabat magicast meister.**

* * *

" namamu siapa. "

" kakashi hatake, dan namamu siapa tikus kecil? "

" namaku uzumaki naruto. "

Naruto membalas pertanyaan dari si hatake dengan ragu - ragu.

" naruto ya. nama yang unik! "

Naruto terperangah mendengar ucapan dari pria di depannya, dengan tatapan yang agak berbinar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pria, sambil berkata.

" benarkah! "

" ya benar, namamu terdengar sangat unik, seperti nama sebuah makanan di daerah bagian timur. "

Seketika itu tangan yang dijadikan sebagai dinding fondasi penyangga badannya runtuh, dan disaat yang bersaman binar - binar di matanya meredup.

Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa akan ucapan dari si pria. Padahal ia mengira bahwa pria didepannya terkesan dengan namanya. Namun ternyata tidak.

" Ah... kukira aku ini benar - benar unik. Tapi terimakasih ya! " ucapnya masih dengan senyuman sumringah di wajah manisnya.

" terimakasih untuk apa? "

Kakashi menjawab perkataan dari anak di depannya dengan nada yang terdengar ambigu.

" karena kau orang yang pertama bilang aku unik, walau hanya sebatas nama. Namun tetapa saja aku sangat senang mendengarnya. "

Masih dengan senyuman cerianya ia menarik lengan kakashi, dan menggenggam telapak tangan yang berukuran 2x lebih besar dari miliknya.

" dan karena kau telah menolongku, aku akan setia padamu, tuan... "

Sebuah benang merah telah terikat diantara mereka

•

•

•

suara dari tapakan kuda beserta deritan dari roda kayu menemai perjalanan tiga orang tersebut dijalanan yang sunyi ini.

Sang orang pertama adalah seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 14 - 15 tahun, bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis, sehingga tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia telah mengijak masa remaja.

Surai kuningnya yang dipasangi dengan sepasang jepit hitam di area kanan rambutnya, semakin membuat kesan manis menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ditambah dengan gaun biru dengan ikat bunga dipunggungnya, ah... Bahkan orang dewasa pun akan terpesona kepadanya.

Setidaknya hal itu yang tengah membuat seorang hatake kakashi bimbang.

Ia bimbang karena gadis disampingnya ini, dihatinya ada sedikit rasa tertarik yang memaksannya untuk mencuri pandang darinya, namun disaat yang sama ia tak ingin nama baik keluarganya tercoreng oleh sifat loliconnya.

Sebenarnya kakashi bukanlah seorang lolicon, ia masih tertarik dengan wanita bertubuh aduhai dengan buah dada yang berukuran besar yang sama seperti di rincikan oleh novel kesukaannya.

Tapi gadis disampingnya memiliki daya tarik lain, yang mampu menarik perhatian serta hasrat terpendam miliknya.

" ah... "

Ia mendesah panjang, sambil membaringkan tubuhnya pada bantalan kursi kereta ini.

' keputusan yang salah untuk... '

Ia menyesal karena telah mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi bersamanya, dan penyesalannya semakin bertambah, ketika ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengenakan pakaian yang dipilih dirinya.

Ia menangis, tanpa suara dan tanpa air mata, yang ada hanya keringat dan rasa kedutan kecil di area selangkangannya.

" anu... Tuan kakashi! "

Tangan si gadis menepuk pinggulnya, dan hampir menyentuh area adik kecilnya.

Seketika itu tubuh kakashi meleleh, dan rasa kedutan itu semakin menjadi - jadi.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang, keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

Ia kemudian menengokkan wajahnya kesamping, sambil memasang senyuman yang dipaksakan.

" ada apa naruto? "

Matanya berkedip sebelab, dan wajahnya sangat basah. Seperti orang yang tengah menahan diare berhari - hari.

" apa kau baik - baik saja? "

Gadis yang bernama naruto bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar polos.

" aku baik - baik saja kok. "

Disaat yang sama ketika ia membalas pertanyaan dari gadis disampingnya, hatinya pun berkata.

' siapa juga yang akan baik - baik saja jika duduk berdekatan denganmu. '

Mendengar hal itu, naruto menghembuskan nafas khawatirnya.

" ah... Kukira kau sakit tuan! "

" tidak usah dipikirkan kok, aku tidak sakit sama sekali. "

' aku ini sakit tahu... Dewasalah sedikit supaya kau bisa memahami perasaan adikku ini. '

Dan setah perdebatan pendek terse ut, suasana kereta menjadi hening kembali, terkecuali dengan perasaannya kakashi.

Di tengah berkecamuknya perang dihati kakashi, sang kusir kereta itu hanya terkikik kecil.

Dari balik kaca kecil yang tertempel diatas kereta tersebut, terllihat jelas drama yang menyenangkan, yang diperankan oleh kedua penumpangnya.

" tak usah malu untuk mengaku tuan! Lagi pula dulu saat aku pertama kali naik kereta kuda bersama keponakanku, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. "

Sang kusir akhirnya membuka suara, dan memecahkan keheningan diruangan ini.

" ah... Benarkah! Kukira hanya aku saja. "

Kakashi membalas ucapan pria di depannya disertai dengan cengengesan.

' bodoh, mana mungkin kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. '

" lalu apa yang kau lakukan? "

Kakashi berbalik bertanya pada sang kusir.

" yang kulakukan hanya jujur kepada keponakanku, dan keponakanku akhirnya memberiku obat. " si kusir membalas perkataannya dengan bangga.

" apa kau tidak merasa malu? " kakashi bertanya lagi

' kau tidak punya malu ya. '

Tiba - tiba rasa bangga si kusir luntur, dan digantikan oleh desahan lelah.

" ada sih. Apa lagi saat aku mengatakannya, ntah kenapa aku merasa bahwa harga diriku sebagai seorang paman yang kuat, hancur seketika. "

' kau pantas mendapatkannya! Lagi yang seharusnya yang mabuk perjalanan adalah keponakanmu bodoh, bukan malah kau. '

Setelah si kursis menghentikan curhatannya, ruangan ini kembali menjadi hening.

Kereta kuda yang diperuntungkan hanya untuk mengangkat manusia itu, relatif berjalan pelan, karena terdapat sebuah moto yang mengatakan "kenyamanan seorang penumpang adalah segalanya", itulah kenapa kereta ini begitu lambat dibandingkan kereta kuda lainnya, bahkan langkah lari seorang anak dapat lebih cepat dibandingkan kereta ini.

Karena hal itulah kenapa setelah satu jam lamanya, kereta ini masih berada di kawasan pintu masuk dari pusat althea.

Namun walau begitu, waktu perjalanan yang lama itu, sepadan dengan kenyamanan yang di sediakannya.

Bebangunan mulai terlihat ketika kereta ini semakin maju kedepan.

Jalanan yang awalnya dihiasi oleh hektaran ladang gandum pun, kini tergantikan oleh pemandangan sebuah kota yang bergaya eropa klasik, dengan para pejalan kaki yang mayoritasnya adalah para kaum hawa.

Baik kakashi atau si kursir hanya bisa terperangah melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya kepada puluhan wanita muda dengan tubuh aduhai, berlenggok kesana kemari bak seorang model.

Dan hanya ada satu orang yang tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh sekumpulan wanita itu, dan orang itu adalah naruto, yang notabanenya sama - sama seorang wanita.

Namun walau ia seorang wanita, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ekpresi tuannya bisa berubah dengan cepat, saat mereka telah masuk di pusat kota ini.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu, dan tak perubahan diantara kedua pria itu, naruto pun memutuskan untuk.

" hei tuan apa masih jauh? "

Namun tak ada tanggapan sama sekali oleh pria disampingnya.

" tuan! "

Masih tak ada tanggapan, ia akhirnya memutuskan menyerah dan ikut terdiam bersama dengan dua orang pria itu.

•

•

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

•

•

Sebuah kereta kuda memperlambatkan lajunya.

tepat di depan sebuah pasar kereta tersebut berhenti.

 **Kriet...**

Pintu kayu dari kereta tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan - lahan, sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya terbuka dengan lebar.

Tak bersalang lama kemudian, seorang pria muda bersurai putih dengan masker yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya, keluar dari pintu tersebut, dan di ikuti dengan seorang gadis lugu bersurai pirang, yang berjalan dibelakang.

Pria itu kemudian meraih tangan si gadis dan berjalan - jalan dengan langkah yang pelan. Gadis tersebut yang masih agak bingung mengikutinya dengan langkah yang lebih pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, walau tidak beriringan. Namun walau begitu mereka tetap menikmati perjalanan itu bersama - sama.

Perjalanan itu terus berlanjut, sampai ketika mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko topi.

Kakashi menarik tangan mungil itu, dan memaksa gadis itu untuk memasuki toko tersebut sendirian.

Dan tak lama kemudian, si gadis keluar dengan penampilan barunya, yaitu sebuah topi penyihir biru dengan bunga putih yang mekar disampingnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang - orang, yang sebagian besarnya terdiri dari seorang magus.

Terkadang mereka berhenti dan mengecek sebuah toko makanan, hanya untuk menyicipi makanan yang dijualnya dan kemudian pergi, dan terkadang mereka juga berhenti saat ada pertunjukan sihir yang diadakan di dekatnya.

Dan hanya ada satu hal yang tidak berhenti, yaitu kesenangan mereka, tuk menghabiskan hari ini.

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di depan sebuah toko perhiasan, dengan nafas yang tersenggal akibat berjalan dengan berdesakan, pada kerumunan itu.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya.

" apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi lagi? Karena setelah ini kita akan pergi ke pandai besi jack! "

" ... "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" ah... Kalau begitu baguslah, sekarang tujuan kita ke pandai besi jack. "

Seperti yang telah ditemukan oleh pria itu sebelumnya, jalanan - jalan di sekitar pasar ini agak sulit dinavigasi. Bahkan kau dapat tersesat di antara kerumunan manusia itu. Itulah kenapa semanjak turun dari kereta kakashi tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya sedikitpun.

Mereka berjalan lurus, sesekali memutari jalanan yang tak terduga, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat yang di tuju.

Sebuah bangunan raksasa yang di penuhi dengan aura kemistisan berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan pasangan itu, yang mana aura dingin nan sesak menguar dari balik bangunan itu sehingga menyebabkan tubuh sang gadis bergetar hebat.

" ne... Tu tuan, ini sebenarnya tempat apa. "

Naruto berusaha sekuat mungkin tuk menahan gejolak hebat yang ada di tubuhnya, namun semakib lama ia berdiri disini gejolak tersebut semakin kuat, bahkan nafasnya pun terasa begitu sesak.

Sementara itu, kakashi hanya bersikap seperti biasanya, seolah - olah tak terganggu sama sekali oleh kehadiran aura tersebut.

" inilah pandai besi jack, dan sekarang bersyukurlah, karena kita telah sampai disini dengan tepat waktu. "

kakashi membalas ucapan gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari bangunan itu.

" tepat waktu? "

Kini dia sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan suasana sekitarnya, namun tetap saja dia masih kebingunggan mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria di sampingnya.

" ya tepat waktu. "

Tepat setelah kakashi mengatakan hal itu, asap dari kabut tipis mulai terlihat melayang di sekelilingnya, dan setiap detiknya kabut tersebut terus menebal hingga jarak pandang pun hanya mencapai lima meteran.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berupaya meningkatkan jarak pandangnya.

" sebenarnya apa maksud perkataanmu tuan. "

Dan kakashi memilih tuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya.

" oi tuan... kita harus segera pergi dari sini. "

Dengan segera naruto langsung menggenggam lengan kakashi erat - erat, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik kebelakang dan hendak berlari.

Akan tetapi... tenaga yang dimiliki tubuh mungilnya tidaklah sebanding dengan berat badan yang dimiliki oleh pria disampingnya, bahkan untuk menariknya beberapa centipun dirasa mustahil tuk dilakukan olehnya.

Namun walau begitu dia terus berusaha dan berusaha.

" ayo tuan. sebelum~ "

Ucapannya terpotong seketika, tatkala sebuah suara dari kepakan sayap terdengar. walau pelan namun dia bisa mengetahui dari asal manakah suara itu.

" ... "

Suara kembali terdengar dari ujung sebaliknya, sontak naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara.

" itu... "

Seketika itu mata naruto melebar dengan sempurna, dan di depan matanya tertangkap jelas sekelebetan mahluk kecil terbang dengan cepat, dan melesat kearah wajahnya.

 **Cprat...**

Kedua wajah tersebut saling bertabrakan, hingga akhirnya membuat naruto terpental, namun sebelum terpental lebih jauh lagi, kakashi menariknya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sosok kecil yang menabraknya pun terlihat agak kepusingan hingga membuat dirinya terbang tak terkendali.

Kakashi menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam, dan lalu di keluarkannya dengan singkat.

" sudah kubilang hentikan perbuatan nakalmu eriels, kau bisa saja membahayakan orang lain. " ucapnya sambil mengelus - elus surai pirang milik naruto dengan lembut.

sosok kecil itu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk - garukkan sayap burung miliknya..

" gomen ne... Karena aku begitu menyukai aroma kulit homunculus. " ucapnya dengan santai, sampai tidak memyadari tatapan tajam yang di arahkan padanya.

" sewangi itukah? "

Eriels memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya.

" ya, bagi kaum faer~ kyaa... "

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh eriels telah terpental lebih dulu, hingga menabrak pintu masuk bangunan itu.

Eriels kemudian terjatuh kebawah sambil memegangi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah akibat jentikan tangan.

" jika kau menyentuhnya, kepalamu akan terpental lagi loh. "

Ancam kakashi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tangan kanan.

" itai... " ringis eriels kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian...

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan - lahan, hingga akhirnya sepenuhnya terbuka dengan lebar. Dan tepat di depan mereka kini berdiri siluet seorang pria yang tersamarkan oleh kabut tebal.

" wah kukira ada masalah sampai ribut - ribut seperti ini, eh... ternyata seorang pelanggan setia datang kesini! "

Sosok tersebut mendekat, dan menampilkan wajahnya yang berupa seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 50 tahun dengan kerutan yangb tersebar hampir diselruh wajahnya.

" sudahlah tak perlu basa basi lagi, cepat berikan barang pesananku. "

" ah... Kau seperti biasanya, baiklah mari masuk."

Kakashi pun menuruti perintah si jack, ia memasukinya bersama dengan naruto yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

Eriels pun mengikuti langkah mereka berdua, namun sebelum ia masuk kedalam, ia langsung di cegat jack.

" nah untuk kau, peri nakal, aku menghukumu untuk menteleportasi tempat ini sendirian. "

" mana mungkin aku bisa menteleportasi tempat ini baka! "

" itu sih masalahmu, tapi hukuman tetaplah hukuman. "

Setelah eriels pun pergi terbang dan meninggalkan sepercik cahaya.

Jack lalu memasuki tempat itu, dan langsung di sambut dengan pemandangan dari sebuah ruang yang berpencahayaan redup dengan dinding yang hampir keseluruhannya tertupi dengan beragam jenis senjata.

Ruangan itu tidaklah besar dan tidaklah kecil, dimana satu set sofa bersama meja terpasang di sudut depan, sedangkan disudut belakangnya tertempel sebuah meja bar dengan seorang borguie yang tengah mengelap sebuah gelas.

tidaklah sepi dan juga tidaklah ramai, karena beberapa goblin berlalu - lalang untuk mengecek beberapa senjat.

Naruto dan kakashi kini duduk berdekatan disofa hitam itu, sesekali mata keduanya melirik kesana - kemari.

" wah... Koleksi Senjatamu bertambah ya jack, padahal saat terakhir kali kesini, ruangan ini tidak terlalu di padati oleh senjata. "

" memang seharusnya begitu bukan? Enam tahun kau tidak berkunjung kesini, jadi jangan kaget kalo si pandai besi yang hebat ini telah membuat banyak senjata."

Jack membalas perkataan kakashi sambil menyeduhkan air teh pada gelas keramik.

" ngomong - ngomong dia itu siapa? Apa dia putrimu? " sambungnya dan setelah itu mengangkat napannya.

" tidak dia hanyalah muridku. "

" ah... Kukira dia putrimu, karen wajahnya mirip sekali dengan karnias! "

Seketika itu ekspresi wajah kakashi berubah.

" ah... Jack bisakah aku segera mengambil barang pesananku. "

Tindakkan mengelaknya terlihat sangat jelas. Jack melihatnya dengan heran pada perubahan ekpresi yang begitu cepat itu.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengambil pesananmu dulu. "

Jack lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan kembali dengan cepat sambil membawa kotak kayu kecil yang di tumbuhi oleh lelumutan.

" Ini pesananmu kakashi. "

Jack lalu menyerah kotak rersebut pada kakashi.

" berapa harga yang harus kubayar. "

Jack terkekeh mendengar balasan dari sahabatnya.

" kau tidak perlu membayarnya, anggap saja ini bayaran atas jasamu dulu. "

" terimakasih ya! "

Kakashi kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan di ikuti dengan naruto yang ikut beranjak.

" aku pulang dulu, karena sekarang hari telah gelap. "

Jack pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" ya, kapan - kapan lagi berkunjung ya. "

Setelah itu kakashi meninggalkan jack, dan tepat sebelum ia memegang gagang pintu, pintu terbula lebih dahulu dan menampilkan eriels yang kapanikan.

" gomen nee jack... Gomen... "

Jack menyeringitkan alisnya.

" ada apa? "

" aku salah meneloportkan bangunan. "

" apa maksudmu? "

segera jack langsung berlalu keluar dari bangunan.

" ... "

Sesaat ia terdiam dengan mata melotot.

Ini masih di daerah althea...

Namun...

Bangunan ini berdiri di atas puncak menara garakuta~ menara tertinggi di kota ini.

" eriels... "

Jack berteriak keras, dengan tatapan seolah - olah menyupahi mahluk kecil itu.

Mengesampingkan penderitaan jack, kakashi berjalan melewati jack.

" aku turut prihatin kepadamu jack. "

Dua pasang kaki yang berbeda ukuran, berjalan menuruni tangga menara garakuta ini.

Sesekali mereka menghentikan langkahnya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Di ruangan yang gelap ini, hanya ada satu pencahayaan, berupa orb putih yang melayang di atas telapak tangan kakashi.

" anu... Tuan... "

" ada apa? " Balas kakashi tanpa menengokan wajahnya kebelakang.

" bisakah kau mengajariku sihir? Agar aku bisa melindungimu. " ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu - ragu.

Kalashi menghentikan langkahnya, ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya tuk menghadap ke gadis itu.

" melindungiku! Kau tidak perlu melindungiku, karena yang harus di lindungi adalah kau naruto! "

Kakashi berbalik kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

" tapi, aku~ " ucapannya terpotong.

" jika kau benar - benar tertarik pada sihir, nanti aku akan memasukanmu ke akademi sihir. "

" benarkah? "

" yeah..."

 **Greb...**

Naruto memeluk tubuh pria itu dari belakang, dan hampir membuatnya terpleset.

" terimakasih tuan... "

" yeah. "

Setelah itu keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya sampai sebuah pintu lonjong menyambut keduanya.

 **Kriet...**

Kakashi mendorong pintu tersebut dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Dan suasana ramai dari pasar madlet menyambutnya penglihatannya.

Kakashi maju kedepan dan di ikuti oleh naruto yang memasang wajah takjub.

" wah... "

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil sewarna dengan buah ceri.

Kakashi pun meliriknya dan senyum tipis tercetak dari balik maskernya.

" padahal kau adalah barang yang dijual, tapi kenapa kau malah terlihat terkejut? " ucap kakashi.

" yah... Walau hampir tiga tahun di jajakan oleh pedagang, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat pemandangan pasar dimalam, karena setiap kali malam datang, si penjual itu akan memasukanku kedalam kandang yang di tutup rapat dengan kain. " ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

" ah... "

Kakashi menatap iba gadis di depannya.

" ne... Tuan "

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

" terimakasih ya tuan atas hari ini. "

Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya dia tersenyum lembut.

 **Kakashi pov**

Aku ingat.

Bahwa senyuman lembutnya sama seperti saat itu.

Berdiri disana, dengan tenang, dia akan tersenyum.

Dan hal itu mengingatkanku ku.

Pada wajah orang itu ... Wajah orang yang amat kusayangi.

Pemandangan itu... Pasti...

Takkan kulupakan sampai akhir hayatku.

 **End pov**

•

•

•

 **Yeah... Akhirnya chap 2 selesai.**

 **Sorry ya buat para reader ni chap lama upnya, soalnya setiap kali ngetik ni chap ntah kenapa selalu stuck.**

 **Ditambah ada review yang yangkut pautin tentang undang hukum, membuatku agak malas.**

 **Ok tanpa basa - basi lagi.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

 **Dan arc pertama bakal tak mulai dichap depan.**

 **Bye... Semuanya.**


End file.
